


A quiet Cacaphony

by Newance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, M/M, Topping Karkat, dave strider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newance/pseuds/Newance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While during the day they pass as less than friends, Dave and Karkat share a more profound relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quiet Cacaphony

Their façade on the meteor seemed to be working well enough, act like you hate each other and nobody suspected you were boning at night. Gray hands entangles in soft blonde locks, and red genetic material staining pale, freckled skin in the dark hours. Loud pants mixed with softer sighs a cacophony of lust and passion.

This was one such night.

Dave pressed Karkat up against the wall of his block, feeding hungrily at the gray lips that growled at him. Karkat wasn’t one to just give up, however, and their positions flip flopped along the wall until they fell on the alchemized mattress in the corner. Karkat straddled Dave’s hips, snatching the shades from red eyes, and kissing each eyelid softly. Dave couldn't stand having the troll on top of him, so used a quick motion to nestle him into the mattress. 

Dave’s hands tugged Karkat’s sweater over his head, and the blonde went to work caressing and sucking on Karkat’s softer, warmer body, paying extra attention to his scars. Karkat moaned, shoulders slumping and hands working up Dave’s shirt, stroking the soft hair along his happy trail, and feeling the defined muscles that riddled his abdomen. 

Dave pulled back momentarily to remove the offending articles of clothing, then pushed Karkat back, and grinding their hips together. Karkat bit down on his lip, and buried his face in the blonde hair to keep from moaning out louder. His hips raised, gaining the friction so heavily desired between their pelvises.

Karkat’s hand once again found the happy trail, and slipped beneath red pants and boxers to find the already erect member that Dave kept hidden.  
The rest was a blur as clothing was shredded and torn off, and tongues clashed and hands searched. Karkat flipped Dave underneath him, and went down, pressing butterfly kisses and small hickies in a line from chest to hip done, before his tongue grazed the hardened, flushed flesh that was beaded with precum. Dave could barely keep Karkat's name back as the troll worked, but his hand found the small horn, which acted as an instant pleasure center, and Karkat's chest vibrated in a deep purr.

Taking Dave to the back of his throat, Karkat felt the human tensing, and pulled off of him, returning to his lips to once again share breath. Dave went from horn to nook, one finger inserting into the already-wet gap, making Karkat gasp and scratch at Dave’s shoulders in racking, shocking pleasure. Dave continued with yet another finger, making the needy pants and high pitched whines increase tenfold. At 3 fingers Karkat was moaning Dave’s name, and grinding down hard onto his hand. 

Dave pulled his fingers away, and Karkat positioned himself on top of the still hard cock, pushing it into his nook slowly, and shaky breaths coming from both of them as they laced fingers together. Karkat went at a steady, slow pace, which had them both dazed and seeing stars. Karkat’s thighs straining, adding the touch of pain to sweeten the pleasure even more. 

Dave couldn’t bear the sight before him, the black haired troll riding him while touching his own bulge, begging for him, and muttering things that nobody else would ever hear. Dave’s hips pistoned up, a loud slap echoing, but he continued at the faster speed. Both of them cried out at the same time, red and white mixing beautifully together as both partners went limp against each other. With whispers of I love you, they used shreds of cloth to clean each other, intimate aftercare that never ceased to be their favorite part of their endeavors.


End file.
